landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Innate Props (List)
The innate props listed here are all included when players create a character. *Within the Prop Palette they are divided into smaller sub-categories, which is useful once players discover more or add more using the Lumen Station. *Some lists are too long for this page. See the section near the end for additional lists. Furniture List :Seating *Simple Stool *Wood Bench :Tables *Coffee Table *Table (Large Wooden) *Table (Small Wooden) :Bed *Wooden Bed :Bookcases *Stackable Bookcase *Wooden Bookcase Lighting List In Landmark, lights are categorized by the way they "attach" when you place them from the prop pallette. For example, candles, will natural orient and attach to the ground, while a chandelier will attach to the ceiling. :Ground Lights: *Candle *Candle Group (Medium) *Candle Group (Large) *Lamp Post (Iron) *Small Lantern *Standing Torch :Wall Lights: *Wall Lantern *Wall Sconce (Small) :Ceiling Lights: *Hanging Sconce (Small) *Highfall Hanging Lamp Decor List :Fireplace: *Andiron :Seasonal: *''All props in this category should be innate. The list is too large for this page.'' See Seasonal Props (List) :Miscellaneous: *Construction Sign *Direction Sign *Stop Sign ::Grouped with the Miscellaneous props in-game these are non-functional crafting stations: Founders who played during alpha and closed beta will recognize some of these props. *Particle Forge (looks like the retired tech forge seen in beta) *Particle Smelter (identical to the replicator, but does not have a function) *Rusty Brewhouse (Small) (looks like the retired infusers from beta) *Rusty Salvager (Small) *Rusty Sifter (Medium) (this and the prop below look like the retired sifters from beta) *Rusty Sifter (Small) *Rusty Smelter *Rusty Workshop (looks like the tinkerer's workshop that was retired in beta) *Stone Forge - (the original forge that was retired in beta) *Stone Forge (Small) ::Grouped with the Miscellaneous decor props in-game, these are vendor-themed props (some look like retired crafting stations from beta) *Vendor Stall (Alchemy) (looks like the retired Alchemist's station from beta) *Vendor Stall (Linen) (looks like the retired Outfitter's Table from beta) *Vendor Stall (General Goods) ::Grouped with the Miscellaneous decor props in-game, these are industry-themed props (some look like retired crafting stations from beta) *Village Sawmill (Small) (looks like the retired saw tables from beta) *Wooden Loom (Small) - (looks like the retired looms from beta) Culinary :Food: *Deciduous Pumpkin 1 *Deciduous Pumpkin 2 :Tableware: *Goblet *Iron Trimmed Mug *Mug *Ornate Pitcher Doors and Movers :Doors: *Curved Highfall Door (Right) *Curved Highfall Door (Left) *Outhouse Door *Gothic Gate (Left) *Gothic Gate (Right) :Trapdoor: *Trapdoor (Plain Wood) :Movers: *Magical Platform - a platform on which visitors float from one location to another *Spring-loaded Flinger - see the the difference between this and the next prop in a video demonstration *Spring-loaded Launcher *Translocation Pad - a two-part prop that teleports visitors from one location to another Hardware All items used to complete a project that one might find in a typical, real-world hardware store. *Iron Trimmed Basin *Wooden Lattice *1x1 Glass Window *2x1 Glass Window *3x2 Glass Window *Barrel (Large) *Bucket (Small Wooden) *Crate (Wooden) :High-tech hardware *Control Panel *Cross Brace *Floating Knob *Floating Handle Storage and Crafting *Chest (Festive Gift Box) (also grouped with Seasonal Props (List)) *Chest (Simple Medium) *Mailbox :Crafting = though only one true crafting station exists as of 2016, all stations found around the spire are grouped in this category. Placing these consumes NO resources. *Repair-o-Matic (looks like the retired tech forge) used to repair gear and equipment) *Repair Station (looks identical to the retired stone forge and a non-working version is grouped with Misc. Decor props) *Replicator - this has two looks - one that mimics the retired Tinkerer's Workshop and one that mimics the retired Legendary Smelter from closed beta *Crimson Parlor - the station used to change your character's appearance Nature Lists This category is too large for a single-page, so lists for each biome was created. All nature props naturally occur in the biomes are innate. *Old Growth Forest Biome Props (List) *Desert Biome Props (List) *Tundra Biome Props (List) *Jungle Biome Props (List) *Volcanic Biome Props (List) *Ocean Biome Props (List) Other Innate Prop Lists The following props have slightly different functions than those in this list, so they have been given their own pages. *Innate Creature Props (List) *Innate Special Effects Props (List) *Seasonal Props (List) - includes winter-theme decorations and spooky, Halloween-themed props. Related Topics *Innate Items to understand the distinction between innate and non-innate items. *Prop Palette to learn how one places all props.